


Running

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky discovers that a former school friend, once a high fashion model, is now an down and out alcoholic. She is the only person who can identify a burglar who leaves no witnesses behind.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Running

RUNNING

Season 1, Episode 20

Written by: Michael Fisher

Created by: William Blinn

Directed by: Don Weis

Summary: Starsky discovers that a former school friend, once a high fashion model, is now an down and out alcoholic. She is the only person who can identify a burglar who leaves no witnesses behind.

Cast:

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Jan Smithers ... Sharman Crane

Robert Viharo ... Vern DuBois

Lana Wood ... Ella

Don Plumley ... Texas Kid

Martin Azarow ... Packrat

Guillermo San Juan ... Kiko Ramos

Connie Hoffman ... Orange (as Connie Lisa Marie)

Miriam Byrd-Nethery ... Old Woman

  
  


**Exterior - Day - City Street**

STARSKY: Hey, look at those ducks! 

HUTCH: We're not looking for ducks, Starsk. 

STARSKY: Okay. You know you're just wasting your time. 

HUTCH: Well, it's my time. 

STARSKY: It's my time, too. In case you're interested, time belongs to no one man exclusively. 

HUTCH: Oh, that's brilliant. 

STARSKY: Look, Hutch, some people just aren't worth it. I mean, you can eat your guts out carrying the world for them. 

HUTCH: There he is. I'll be right back.

BOY: Come on. Let's split.

HUTCH: Hey, Kiko. I've been looking for you. 

KIKO: I've been around. 

HUTCH: Yeah, I guess you have. What happened yesterday? 

KIKO: I couldn't make it. 

HUTCH: Couldn't make it, huh? Thought maybe you were sick. 

KIKO: No. Did you see my mother? 

HUTCH: Yeah. She tells me that you don't want me to be your Big Brother any more. 

KIKO: That's right. 

HUTCH: Just like that? No explanations. 

KIKO: You're a cop. 

HUTCH: Yeah, sure, I'm a cop. You've always known that. They don't approve of cops, huh? 

KIKO: They're my friends. 

HUTCH: Well, I guess that just about explains it. 

KIKO: You're not mad? 

HUTCH: I'm a little disappointed. It's been two years, my friend. We've had a lot of good times together. There's nothing to be mad about. You're just growing up. You'll be 12 next month, right? 

KIKO: Yeah. 

HUTCH: Well, I guess it's just about time that you find out who your real friends are. 

STARSKY: Come on, I'll buy you a box of nails for dinner. That is, of course, unless you prefer beer cans.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**

DOBEY: Hutchinson, Starsky, in here. (on phone) Hello? What are you talking about? A hamburger and a chocolate malt? No, this ain't' the snack bar, it's Captain Dobey's office. If I find out who- 

STARSKY: Who what, Cap? What's the matter? 

DOBEY: Who put these all over the station? 

STARSKY: What's that? 'New snack bar number for speedy service, 2268'. 

HUTCH: 2268? That's your extension isn't it, Captain? 

DOBEY: If I find out you two have been-

STARSKY: Captain, that's not fair. 

HUTCH: You wanted to see us, Captain. 

DOBEY: Yeah. West Side Psycho struck again this morning, about dawn. Only this time he's got a new wrinkle. 

STARSKY: Yeah, what's that? 

HUTCH: He moved into our beat. 

STARSKY: You sure this is the same guy? 

DOBEY: Right down to the scratch marks on the strike plate. 

HUTCH: Oh, this guy's been busy. Seventeen burglaries and three homicides in 30 days. 

DOBEY: And not one of them in a house or apartment that rents for over 100 bucks. 

STARSKY: Sounds like a lowlife with a habit. 

HUTCH: If it is, he's gonna have to hit again and soon, according to this after he murdered this morning, he panicked and took off without the loot. 

DOBEY: You can take that with you. Not the pen. 

STARSKY: Yep. Oh, Cap. 

DOBEY: That, you can keep. 

STARSKY: Want the door open or shut, Cap? 

DOBEY: Shut it.

  
  


**Interior - Night -** **Leland** **Hotel**

TENANT: What? What do you want? 

DUBOIS: I'm sorry, lady. I'm looking for my brother. I thought this was his place. I'm sorry, must be the wrong place.

(He robs Sharman.)

SHARMAN: Stop him! 

TENANT: It could have been me! It could have been me! My, God, he came to my door! Someone call the cops. 

SHARMAN: No cops! I don't want the cops! He didn't steal anything.

  
  


**Exterior - Night - In the Torino**

STARSKY: You know, we get many more people looking for this guy, we'll all end up bumping into each other. 

HUTCH: What? 

STARSKY: Never mind. You still on a downer because of that kid? Forget him. Look, why don't you take me on a camping trip? 

HUTCH: You wanna go on a camping trip, I'll take you on a camping trip. 

STARSKY: Really? 

HUTCH: Sure. If and when your Little League Team ever wins the championship, I'll take you on a camping trip.

POLICE DISPATCHER: _Zebra_ _3_ _, Zebra_ _3._

HUTCH: Go ahead.

POLICE DISPATCHER: Report of men fighting at 747 ½ Forman. 

HUTCH: That's Packrat.

STARSKY: Yeah. 

HUTCH: 10-4, we will respond. 

  
  


**Interior - Night -** **747 ½ Forman**

DUBOIS: You cheap crook, don't you give me that. That bracelet's worth a couple of grand. 

PACKRAT: Stay away from me. 

DUBOIS: Give me what its worth, or I'm gonna kill you. 

PACKRAT: You stupid- take the $50. 

DUBOIS: You cheated me for the last time. 

PACKRAT: Take the 50 bucks and get out.

(Gunfight ensues.)

HUTCH: He's long gone. 

STARSKY: Yeah, him too.

HUTCH: Where's the phone around this place? 

STARSKY: Over there. 

STARSKY: Will you look at this place? It's incredible. 

HUTCH: This is Detective Hutchinson at 747 ½ Forman. Would you send over a coroner's wagon, a lab team and you better tell the property clerk to send over a van. We're got what looks like a clearing house for stolen merchandise here. Yeah. What you got, Starsk? 

STARSKY: Probably the reason Packrat got himself killed.

HUTCH: Well, if it's real, it's way over his head. 

STARSKY: Oh, it's real. 

HUTCH: How do you know that? 

STARSKY: Read the inscription. 

HUTCH: 'To Sharman, from Tony'. So? 

STARSKY: You remember a girl by the name of Sharman Crane? 

HUTCH: Yeah, New York model. Did a lot of television talk shows. Then, about 6 months ago, a missing persons came out on her. 

STARSKY: And if I'm right, this bracelet is part of the stuff she had with her when she turned up missing. 

HUTCH: Oh, come on, Starsky. It's not your style to memorize old property lists.

STARSKY: Yeah, well, this is kinda special. Sharman and I went to school together. 

HUTCH: You don't say. You and Sharman, huh? 

STARSKY: Yeah, junior high school. You should have seen her, Hutch. She was really something special. Especially to a suddenly awakening 13-year-old mind. 

HUTCH: You're still in love with her? 

STARSKY: No, nothing like that. It's like if you'd gone to school with Joe DiMaggio or something. You know, people you knew when you were a kid get famous and you just sort of take an interest. I'll tell you something, though, she had class. Always did, always will.

  
  


**Interior - Night - Western Motel**

ELLA: Vern, I say it's time we get out of here and head back for Reno. Hey, we've got 300 bucks and enough nickel bags to last us a couple of weeks. I've got most of the stuff ready. We can be packed and out of here in 20 minutes. 

DUBOIS: No. I can't go yet. There's something I gotta do. 

ELLA: Vern, no more jobs in this town. I'm afraid

DUBOIS: Listen to me, now. Everything's been go!ing okay this past year, right? Moving around from city to city. You know why? Because not once did I leave behind a witness who could put the finger on me. Not once, Ella. 

ELLA: But if Packrat- 

DUBOIS: It ain't Packrat I'm worried about. You know that girl with the bracelet. She's seen my face, Ella. 

ELLA: But we can be- 

DUBOIS: Ella, she's seen my face!

  
  


**Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**

DOBEY: Okay, thank you. I just got off the phone ah, Missing Persons. You were right about that bracelet belonging to Sharman Crane. 

STARSKY: Parents been notified? 

DOBEY: They say the mother's not well. Or rather she's upset by the girl's disappearance. Maybe we oughta look around the area. Make sure she's here before we notify anyone. 

HUTCH: We have already started showing the picture around. 

DOBEY: How long you think it'll take you to find out whether or not she's here? 

STARSKY: Couple of days, at the most.

DOBEY: Hello? Okay. Do your best, but remember the psycho's top priority. (on phone) No, you're not gonna get a hamburger or French fries or anything else! Why? Because it's Captain Dobey's office, that's why!

  
  


**Interior - Day - Leland Hotel**

ELLA: No sign of her. According to the manager, she hits the bars every night. No telling when she'll be back. 

DUBOIS: Then we're gonna have to wait for her.

  
  


**Exterior - Day - In the Torino**

POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, see the woman named Orange at Frieta's Bar. 12th and Hudson.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Frieta's Bar**

SAILOR: Can I buy you a drink? 

ORANGE: That would be wonderful. My dog Sandy and I are just agog about seafaring men. 

HUTCH: Hey, Popeye, your fleet just set sail. 

SAILOR: What do you mean?

ORANGE: Detective Hutchinson. How do you expect a poor girl to make a living in today's declining economy? 

HUTCH: You called us, Orange. Remember? 

ORANGE: Oh, yeah, I did. I did? Oh, yes, that girl you're looking for. 

STARSKY: Sharman Crane. Have you seen her? 

ORANGE: If I can see her photograph again, I might be sure. What do you think, Sandy?

HUTCH: Yeah, well, maybe Sandy can think a little better with some dog food under his collar. 

STARSKY: Really.

ORANGE: I think I did see her. But she didn't look too much like that. She looked like she'd been having a terrible time with woe and strife or maybe she had been drinking too much or was taking drugs. 

STARSKY: Where did you see her? 

ORANGE: Here. But she left about 10 minutes ago. 

HUTCH: Did she say where she was going? 

ORANGE: My dog, Sandy, he's so playful. He grabbed her purse. This fell out. I guess I forget to give it back to her. 

HUTCH: Thanks, Orange.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Leland Hotel**

DUBOIS: Wait here. 

(Starsky & Hutch arrive.)

HUTCH: It's probably nothing a good drying out won't take care of. 

STARSKY: Yeah. 

HUTCH: What's her room number? 

STARSKY: 27.

HUTCH: Starsk. Sharman Crane. Open up! Police! You all right? 

STARSKY: Yeah, I'm fine. 

SHARMAN: Help! 

HUTCH: Go!

SHARMAN: Help! Help!

HUTCH: H-J-F-5-6-2

STARSKY: You're okay. 

HUTCH: H-J-F-5-6-2, H-J-F-5-6-2, H-J-F-5-6-2.

STARSKY: Why don't you leave that stuff alone? 

SHARMAN: Why don't you stick it in your ear? What are you, a cop or Mother Cabrini? Come to think about it, you look more like Mother Cabrini. 

STARSKY: Look, Sharman. Yeah, I know your real name, not the one you checked into this dump with. That guy that just ran out of here in such a hurry, who was he? 

SHARMAN: I don't know who he is. He broke in here last night. 

STARSKY: Last night? Is he the one that stole your bracelet? 

SHARMAN: Yeah. How do you know? Hey, where are you coming from? How do you know everything?

STARSKY: Hey, you've had enough. Come on. Come on. You don't want any more of this stuff. Cut it out. 

SHARMAN: You have no right! 

STARSKY: Come on. 

SHARMAN: You have no right! 

STARSKY: Cut it out.

SHARMAN: No! 

STARSKY: Cut it out, will you? 

SHARMAN: You have no right.

STARSKY: That guy who was here took her bracelet last night. Probably killed Packrat, too. She must have been able to ID him so he came back. 

HUTCH: Well, the pattern fits. Leave no witnesses. Did you take a look at this lock? The woman down the hall has the same marks on her door. Starsky, we were 'that close' to catching our man. Well, let's get her downtown, huh? 

STARSKY: Wait a second. 

HUTCH: What? 

STARSKY: Gotta think. 

HUTCH: What's there to think about? Let's get her downtown, huh? 

STARSKY: We can't take her in, not like this. 

SHARMAN: What are you arguing about? There's enough of me to go around. 

STARSKY: Shut up, will you. please? 

SHARMAN: Why should I shut up? You come busting in here, break my bottle. Now you're haggling over me like a piece of meat.

STARSKY: Shut up, sit down and stay out of this til it's settled, will you please? 

HUTCH: Starsky. Starsk?

STARSKY: What? 

HUTCH: Its' okay, folks. There's nothing to see here. Starsk, there's nothing to be settled. She belongs in protective custody, whether that's a jail cell or a drunk tank. I don't care. 

STARSKY: No. 

HUTCH: No what? 

STARSKY: Look, I can't let people see her like this. She's a famous lady and if we take her in, she's gonna end up on the front page of tomorrow's paper. She's gonna end up on tonight's six o'clock news. It'd kill her. What's left of her. 

HUTCH: Well, what would you suggest we do? 

STARSKY: I don't know. I can't leave her here. 

HUTCH: Okay. 

STARSKY: I'm gonna take her to my place. 

HUTCH: Wait a minute, Starsky. I can't believe you said that. 

STARSKY: You said yourself, she probably only needs a good drying out. 

HUTCH: Starsky, she's a material witness. 

STARSKY: Yeah, where does it say a material witness has to spend time in the drunk tank? 

HUTCH: Starsky, you take her out of here, like this and you could lose your badge and you know it. Now, what happened to all your talk about kicking your guts out for somebody who's not worth it? I don't care what she used to be. Right now, she's a material witness who is a drunk. 

STARSKY: You all done? 

HUTCH: She means that much to you? 

STARSKY: Yeah. 

HUTCH: Well, you better get her out of here. 

STARSKY: Come on. 

SHARMAN: What are you talking-?

STARSKY: You're coming with me, Sharman. Just come on.

HUTCH: I'll cover for you.

**Interior - Night - Starsky's Apartment**

SHARMAN: Where am I? 

STARSKY: How do you feel? 

SHARMAN: Oh, I need a drink. 

STARSKY: How about a cup of coffee? 

SHARMAN: I don't want coffee. I want a drink. 

STARSKY: Not tonight. No drinks tonight. 

SHARMAN: What are you? Some kind of male nurse? Oh, no, wait a minute, I remember. Mother Cabrini.

STARSKY: Where do you think you're going? 

SHARMAN: I told you, for a drink. 

STARSKY: And I told you no drinks. You want something to drink there's coffee, all you want. 

SHARMAN: If I want a drink, I can have a drink! 

STARSKY: Sharman! Did you forget that I knew your real name? Sharman, I'm a cop, and I'm gonna see that you get home. But first I'm gonna clean you up and I'm gonna dry you out. Sharman! Sharman! Sharman, come here. Open that door. Sharman, open up. What are you doing? 

SHARMAN: No!

STARSKY: Put it down. 

SHARMAN: No. 

STARSKY: Put it down.

SHARMAN: No! 

STARSKY: Drop-! 

SHARMAN: Leave me alone. 

STARSKY: Come on, you're going in the shower.

SHARMAN: No! No! 

STARSKY: Yes, come on. 

SHARMAN: No!

STARSKY: Just come on.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Squad Room**

DOBEY: Good morning. 

HUTCH: Good morning, Captain. 

DOBEY: Starsky's out again. 

HUTCH: Yeah. 

DOBEY: That's two days in a row. 

HUTCH: Well, I called him this morning and he's still sick. 

DOBEY: Just like those reports you handed in about that hotel shooting. Now, listen, Hutchinson, it just doesn't make sense. Not when you put them up against the reports of the officers that arrived later. 

HUTCH: Yeah, well, Captain, I wouldn't worry about it too much. I mean these things have a way of working themselves out. 

DOBEY: I know there's a girl involved in this, and if I find out you and Starsky are trying to pull something- 

HUTCH: Yes, Captain? 

DOBEY: Don't tell me about it. Where's your shield?

  
  


**Interior - Night - Starsky's Apartment**

HUTCH: It's me.

STARSKY: Hi. 

HUTCH: Hey. 

STARSKY: She's in the bedroom, asleep. 

HUTCH: Look, Abby picked up some things for her. She had to guess at some of the sizes. 

STARSKY: Thanks. 

HUTCH: Yeah. 

STARSKY: Get you something. 

HUTCH: Yeah. How about a glass of milk? 

STARSKY: How about a cup of coffee?

HUTCH: Yeah. What's this? 

STARSKY: My mother used to send me that stuff whenever she saw Sharman's picture in something. That's when Sharman and I were in the ninth grade together. 

HUTCH: 'From North to South, East to West, you're a nice guy, but you're sure a mess.' Vince. That's pretty clever stuff, Starsk. 'Remember Grant, remember Lee, to hell with them, remember me.' Chester Brown. Starsk-

STARSKY: Sharman left school after the ninth grade. Her father had died the year before. Her mother remarried and they moved away.

HUTCH: Starsky, Dobey is screaming. He knows something's wrong. And by the time he puts all these reports together, he's gonna know that she's missing.

STARSKY: Then Sharman's first husband dies in Vietnam. Then three months later, her kid is stillborn. 

HUTCH: Starsky, Listen- 

STARSKY: Hear me out. A year ago she remarries. Six months later, her second husband commits suicide. They found out later it was because he was embezzling company funds, but by then Sharman's disappeared. I mean, talk about bad luck. Everyone she has ever loved has either moved away or died. What happened to her would be enough to send anyone over the edge.

HUTCH: All right, she's had a rough go of it, but there's still a psychopathic killer running around on the streets. 

STARSKY: And she's the only one who can identify him, I know that. And when she's well enough, I'll have her look at the mug books. 

HUTCH: You understand what's happening? 

STARSKY: Yeah. 

HUTCH: I sure as hell wish there was some way I could help. 

(Hutch leaves.)

STARSKY: Sharman, Sharman. It's okay, it's okay. Come on now, it's okay. 

SHARMAN: I thought you were- You're not Tony. 

STARSKY: Tony died six months ago, Sharman. He committed suicide. Do you know why? He was caught embezzling funds.

SHARMAN: You liar! 

STARSKY: I have the records. Newspaper reports. 

SHARMAN: I need a drink. 

STARSKY: You can't go on punishing yourself. 

SHARMAN: But everyone is gone. Everyone I touch. 

STARSKY: Touch me. I won't go away. That's it. You're gonna be okay.

  
  


**Interior - Night - Police Precinct**

ELLA: Yes.

SMITTY: This is Smitty. You know, the janitor at the police station. I got that information you wanted. Yeah. And I think you'll be more than happy to pay for it.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Starsky's Apartment**

SHARMAN: Help. 

STARSKY: I better not let the eggs burn. 

SHARMAN: What class did you say we were in?

STARSKY: I didn't. It was wood shop. 

SHARMAN: I don't remember you. 

STARSKY: Oh, that's understandable. I mean, you know so many people in your lifetime. Besides it was one semester. There must have been 30 kids in the class. 

SHARMAN: But you remember me. 

STARSKY: Well, you were a bit more developed than us other 13 year olders. 

SHARMAN: Oh. 

STARSKY: And then you became rich and famous. On all those magazine covers and TV shows. I guess everyone wants to know someone famous. Watch their careers, feel a part of their success vicariously. 

SHARMAN: I might as well have been a Barbie doll. 

STARSKY: Now what do you say that for?

SHARMAN: I would have been rich and famous but I'd be plastic too. Then none of the hurts would matter. 

STARSKY: You can't run away, Sharman. You ought to know that by now. 

SHARMAN: What do you want from me? 

STARSKY: I don't know. 

SHARMAN: Maybe I do.

STARSKY: No. Not this way. 

SHARMAN: Oh, Dave, help me. I'm afraid. 

STARSKY: Now, don't be afraid. Just keep trying.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Western Motel**

ELLA: Twelve bucks

DUBOIS: Twelve bucks. Any credit cards? 

ELLA: No. 

DUBOIS: Cheap fink. Hey, okay here we go. David Starsky, 2000 Ridgeway Avenue. Okay, first we're gonna dump this guy and then we're gonna go get the dame. 

ELLA: What if the cop's still there with her? 

DUBOIS: Then we're gonna get them both. Either way, we're gonna be in Reno by morning, baby.

  
  


**Interior - Day - City Jail/Police Precinct**

HUGGY: Hey, Hutch. This ain't exactly my favourite meeting place. 

HUTCH: Well, it's not so bad if you're on this side of the room, huh? What you got?

HUGGY: We were asking around about cats who might have had dealings with Packrat, right? The Texas Kid. Nobody ever told him Hopalong Cassidy died. 

HUTCH: Hey, how you doing? 

TEXAS KID: Howdy. 

HUGGY: Texas Kid, this is Detective Hutchinson. 

TEXAS KID: Huggy said you'd talk to the judge for me. 

HUGGY: You see, the Kid is here on a complete misunderstanding. See, he fell asleep in the back room of this bar and when he woke up, the place was closed and there was this burglar inside. Well, being a patron of the bar and a friend to the owner, he grabbed the burglar and started wrestling with him. 

HUTCH: You wrestled him, huh? Bet you even got the money away from him. 

TEXAS KID: Yeah, how'd you know? 

HUTCH: And then he over-powered you and got away. 

TEXAS KID: Yeah, that's right. 

HUGGY: And that's when the misunderstanding gets started. See, the cops come and he's the only guy in the place and right away they think he's the guy who busted in. 

HUTCH: How short-sighted of them. 

TEXAS KID: Can you help me? You know, tell the judge we're old friends or something. 

HUTCH: Well, that depends what you tell me about Packrat. 

HUGGY: Well, tell him about your friend from Reno. 

TEXAS KID: Name's Vern something, I don't know the last one, just Vern. I used to run into him up around Reno when I was wrangling, sometimes in with the rodeo. You know, around bars and joints. He's a bad one. The kind you ain't gonna feel safe any time he's around. 

HUGGY: Well, tell him about introducing him to Packrat. 

TEXAS KID: Yeah, well, I run into him about three weeks ago in a drunk tank. He was hurting at the time and none of the guards seemed to notice. The next morning, his old lady come and bailed him out. Well, I guess he shot something up because later on that day. I had a drink with him at his place and he was fine. That's when he asked me if I knew a fence.

HUTCH: Wait a minute, you said you had a drink with him. Where was that? 

TEXAS KID: Motel over on Marshall, near the railroad yards. The Western, I think they call it.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Starsky's Apartment**

STARSKY: You gonna call your folks. 

SHARMAN: I'm not ready. 

STARSKY: Yeah. You know everyday of my life, at some time or another, I say that to myself. I guess all people do. But sometimes you just can't be ready. Sometimes you just gotta do.

SHARMAN: Once I make that call, everything will change for us. 

STARSKY: Yeah. 

SHARMAN: I'll probably be going back to New York 

STARSKY: And I'll probably go on staying here, being a cop. You make that call.

SHARMAN: That's probably what they call being saved by the bell. 

STARSKY: Probably. Yeah.

HUTCH: (on radio) Starsky? 

STARSKY: Yeah?

HUTCH: I think we've got a lead. 

STARSKY: Western Motel? I can be there in about 10 minutes. You may not have to look at those mug books after all. You make that call.

SHARMAN: Mother, this is Sharman. Please don't cry. Yeah. Yes, I'm okay. Yeah

  
  


**Interior - Day - Western Motel**

STARSKY: I got blood. 

HUTCH: Starsk. 

STARSKY: That's my book. 

HUTCH: How did they get this out of the office? 

STARSKY: Got me. No answer.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Starsky's Apart** **ment**

DUBOIS: Stay and watch the front. 

SHARMAN: Help me! Help! Somebody's trying to- 

ELLA: I'll help you honey.

STARSKY: Come here. 

ELLA: Don't shoot him! Don't shoot him! Vern. Vern. 

DUBOIS: Don't leave me, Ella. 

ELLA: I won't. 

DUBOIS: Don't leave me, baby. 

ELLA: I won't, I won't, I won't. 

DUBOIS: Don't leave me. 

STARSKY: Come on.

  
  


**Exterior - Day - In The Torino**

SHARMAN: Do I look all right? 

STARSKY: For the 97th time, you look terrific. 

SHARMAN: Pull over.

STARSKY: Is this it? 

SHARMAN: Nope. It's just through the gate. 

STARSKY: Oh.

SHARMAN: I'm scared, Dave. 

STARSKY: I'm scared, too. 

SHARMAN: You? 

STARSKY: Yeah. I'm afraid to let you go. 

SHARMAN: I'm not gonna let you. Once I'm better- I'll never forget you Dave. You'll see, we can- 

STARSKY: We can say goodbye. 

SHARMAN: What if I need you? 

STARSKY: The key's always under the mat. You ready? 

SHARMAN: Yeah. 

STARSKY: Okay. 

SHARMAN: Oh, I almost forgot. I want you to meet Dave.

  
  


**Interior - Night - Hutch's House**

  
  


STARSKY: Yeah, Ma, I told you, she's okay. She's with her parents for now. No, I did not get her autograph. Yeah, I know you, Ma. Ma? Mom? Mother? Mommy? No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you something. Are you ready? I'll call you the regular time next Friday. I love you. Goodbye. She's upset because I didn't get Sharman's autograph. 

HUTCH: Well, it's the least you could do.

STARSKY: Hey, Kiko. 

KIKO: Hi, Starsky. 

HUTCH: Hey, Kiko, come on in. How are you? 

KIKO: I made a mistake. 

HUTCH: Well, it's part of growing up. 

KIKO: Will you be my Big Brother again? 

HUTCH: I never stopped. 

STARSKY: Someone wanna lend a hand here.

KIKO: What you doing? 

HUTCH: Well, Captain Dobey changed his extension again. 

KIKO: Snack bar again? 

HUTCH: Take a whack at it. 

STARSKY: Press hard.

KIKO: Plumbing service?

  
  


**Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**

DOBEY: Dobey here. What do you mean your toilet's overflowing? This is Captain Dobey's office.

END


End file.
